Day 100
by FatalNightmares
Summary: "Why did I do it? I don't know, I guess I was bored. I was tired of the same routine over and over again. Now, don't get me wrong, I LOVED it. Those were the best years of my life... but I knew I wanted something different. So I did it, I finally did it! I let him kill me." Demon!Izaya, eventual Shizaya, death/afterlife, slow progress, prison, therapy, 18A, collab with ClearxXxRin.


**Day 100**

"_Why did I do it? I don't know, I guess I was bored. I was tired of the same routine over and over again. Now, don't get me wrong, I LOVED it. Those were the best years of my life... but I knew I wanted something different. So I did it, I finally did it! I let him kill me. I couldn't wait to torture him for the rest of his life and what better way is there than prison? After all, he had free food. Well, I wouldn't really call it food, more like rat meat. He had "shelter", "water", manual labour, and all the guilt you can imagine! It was hilarious, seeing his face when the guards took him away. At that moment, I could see he realized this was all a set-up. That he chose his own future this time. He didn't say anything for the entire trial. Even while his family actually cried for him, he remained silent. Then I followed him to prison, where the real fun started..."_

* * *

Day one: He is sitting on the rock solid bed, wearing his orange suit. God, I love seeing him in that suit. The way the material hugs and forms his toned body, it is so... invigorating. One thing he is allowed to do is read, I learn. I didn't even know the neanderthal COULD read. It seems to be the first thing he tries to pass the time.

Day two: He just reads and reads the same book over and over. While it was fun the first time around, it's getting old. I have to watch him eat the food they give him. I don't know how he eats it, it looks worse than Simon's Russia Sushi. Probably tastes worse.

The orange suit he is wearing is a constant reminder of my death. It makes me want to mess with him, maybe inflict a few tears here and there just to be a pain in his day.

Day three: Who knew being dead can cause cravings? Today they give him ootoro that doesn't even look like ootoro... but at least it's sort-of tuna. Sort-of tuna is better eating nothing at all, I suppose. Although, I don't really feel hungry. I guess that's a side effect of being dead. I never actually thought about what I would miss in the human world. So far, it's just ootoro.

Day four: I'm watching him talk to a prisoner about my death. It's getting funny watching talk about it, the other guy looks so scared. Who wouldn't be scared of his strength aside from me? From what I see, the prisoners don't get much time out of their cells. I still crave food, but being dead, I don't need to eat. Watching him eat is a pain but I get to watch him do other things like reading that book although he has now picked up another.

Day five: I sit on the floor, watching him read the new book, The Shining by Stephen King. Hmph, a ghost book. How ironic. I'm debating whether or not I should creep him out yet, but then I realize he's probably too engrossed in the book to notice anything. I can show him my true form right here, right now, and he won't even notice. After about ten minutes, I conclude he's not going to move, so I decide to check out the other prisoners. That soon becomes a mistake. Most of them look crazier than I am, and the rest look disgusting. I'm glad that I don't have a sense of smell anymore.

Day six: I have watched him for nearly a whole week and he hasn't done anything interesting. Today he seems content to stare out the barred window. I want to carve my name into the wall to see if he notices. He probably won't but it still would be fun. I wonder, does every demon have this problem? Then a thought hits me: there might be other demons in this prison. Inmates die in prison all the time. I leave to float, trying to see if I can spot something odd, aside from the inmates themselves. What I find disturbs me. For those of you who know me, you recognize that doesn't happen nearly as often as it should. There is this inhuman... thing... scratching at the wall of an inmate's cell. It looks back at me and I notice it doesn't exactly have a face. That's when I decide to walk away casually back to his cell. On the way, I can't help but think... will that become me?

Day seven: It's been a week now, one whole week of watching the protozoan. That thing from yesterday has me thinking, if I linger here, will I turn into some blithering mess?

He is showing no signs of boredom from reading another book. Man, I might mess with his books soon. I'm sick of him reading; I want to watch him suffer. I look into the opposite cell to a guy who is also watching him read. I actually want to see how the ape will react, being touched in his sleep by another man. Perhaps I'll just watch him 'til then since life around here is pretty boring as it is.

Day eight: Unfortunately his next door neighbour doesn't molest him in the middle of the night. I stay up watching the creeper stare at him through the hole in the wall. By stay up, I mean observe. I can't sleep but I can shut down, for hours on end, even years if I want to. Sometimes I can feel his neighbour stare at me, though I know that's impossible. At the crack of dawn, the guards do their usual wake-up routine. Banging their barbaric batons against the jail cells until everyone wakes up... One of these days, I am going to break their wrists before they even have the chance.

Eight days already, and he hasn't cracked yet. Shame, I want to see him go stir crazy. His neighbours watch him sleep while the he just sleeps like it's nothing. How will he react when I mess with things around him? I might throw his book at a guard, or maybe write a love letter to another prisoner. The opportunities are endless.

Day nine: I sit down cross-legged, watching him lay on his bed. I notice that he is not sleeping; I can tell from his eyes and his movements. It's funny, right now he actually looks somewhat peaceful... and I hate it. He's not supposed to look like anything other than a savage beast. Wouldn't this be the perfect time, I wonder. With my sharp claws, I carve my name in big, bold letters on the bed above him. He stirs in his "sleep", tossing and turning before he decides to open his eyes. From his perspective, he can see absolutely nothing aside from the letters forming.

The small shudder of his body make me smile even though he can't see me. I love seeing that reaction. While I'm half way through my name, he moves closer to the edge of his bed. That doesn't bother me in the slightest. In fact, it encourages my actions, even though I can't read this man. Now whenever he wakes up, he will see my name.

* * *

_Shinra writes on his clipboard, waiting for me to continue. When I stop, he looks up at me, glasses glistening under the dim light. "What happened after that?" _

"_I can't remember." I lie._

_Shinra taps the pen against his page, inhaling deeply through his nose. "Izaya... You've come all this way, and you're going to stop there? I know you remember, you've always had a good memory. You never forget things, no matter how useless. Remember the time you told me Chicago has the highest number of personalized license plates?"_

"_Actually, it's all of Illinois, but you were close." I correct him and realize shortly after I just proved his point. Shit._


End file.
